


4 Times Riddick Left Her: And One Time He Stayed Until the Very End

by Rhea1305



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea1305/pseuds/Rhea1305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick left Jack more than once, but when it really mattered, he stayed until the end. Rated Teen for Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Riddick Left Her: And One Time He Stayed Until the Very End

** First **

The first time you left it wasn't permanent. You came back. You saved me, as usual. I was so afraid; all I could do was scream and cry. Trapped beneath that giant piece of bone with that huge monster pressing down on me, trying to get me, kill me…eat me. I'd shouted you once: "Riddick!" and you only looked back. Fry tried to save me, light in hand, trying to scare it away. But it was desperate, dying for some proper meat. It wanted me. They'd been tracking me for so long and then, there I was, alone, in the open, in the canyon. I was practically theirs. You came back though, it took what seemed like forever, when I was trying to stay alive, but you did. You left and you came back, fuck I should've seen it coming.

 

** Second  **

The second time you left me, I wasn't alone. It was dark, cold, raining and I was scared for my life. Imam and Fry were there, in the cave with me. But I was still afraid, I was afraid because you weren't there. You'd saved me twice, from the monsters and Johns, then you just left us. Fry left too, came looking for you, looking to bring you back. I thought she'd leave us too. Just leave me and Imam in that cave to die. Leave us and let the monsters have us. I thought you wouldn't come back, I thought you'd got to the skiff and left. But the rock moved, just a little and Fry appeared, glowing bottle in hand. I thought she was going to say you'd gone. Then she moved, and there you were. Smiling at me, you eyes shining in the poor light, the only things that could penetrate the darkness of that planet. We were trying something dangerous, stupid, potentially fatal, but I didn't care. You were there. You'd come back.

 

**Third**

The third time you left was the worst. I woke up in a strange place, after everything that'd happened and you weren't there. There was just Imam, with a look on his face that said, "He's gone." I know why you left, but I don't know how. I thought you cared, I thought you'd stay, I thought you'd stay because I needed you. When I woke up screaming in the middle of the night, reliving that moment when I though, I thought I was going to die, like Shazza, like Zeke, like Paris…like Fry. You weren't there to save me this time. You weren't there to chase the monsters away. I was all alone. Twelve and all alone. I thought you'd really left me. I was wrong, and glad to be it. It took you five years but you came back. Just as I was starting to lose hope, you appeared, there in Crematoria. You were there. You hadn't left me completely.

 

** Four **

The last time, I thought, was the last time. You were just lying there, not moving, not even breathing. I couldn't understand it. One minute you'd been there, with me, playing my favourite game, the next you were lying on the ground. Not even flinching when the sun came over the horizon and the VTF got closer and closer. There was no one left, I was alone. The Guv was dead and so were the other hopefuls who'd come with us. They were the ones who believed, like me, that we'd get out of there. That you'd save us. but how can you save us when your... I had a choice to make, stay with you and face the Mercs, be alone, or go, go away with them, just so I wasn't alone anymore. Anything so that I wasn't on my own

 

** Once **

You came back. You followed me in that shitty little undercut, we'd been trying so hard to get to. One minute I was in so much pain, then it went away. I was called foreword, shown to you and I saw that look in your eyes, I know it so well. That same look was in mine whenever you left. You thought I'd left you. You thought you were on your own. You should have known that I'd never leave you; I just couldn't let them know. Let them use me against you again. I tried to tell you in that look when I walked past you. I tried but you didn't see it, you were blind; blinded by anger and the need for revenge.

  


After that everything happened so quickly, the fight between you and the Lord Marshall, I saw my chance and I took it. Thrown, flying through the air, blood taste in my mouth and a noise as I hit the floor. There was no pain, they'd taken that away from me. I know you'll always remember the last words I said to you, you'd asked me that question, the question I always thought you knew the answer to:

"Are you with me Kyra"

  


"I was always with you…I was."

 

* * *

To me it was easy. You left me four times, not waiting to see what might happen, not waiting to see the consequences. But that one time, the last time, you stayed right until the end, through every moment I needed you. Ending with me leaving you forever. But those few minutes that you stayed with me, made up for all the times you weren't there.


End file.
